Chocolate Love
by Sweetmoon Malfoy
Summary: I got you, baby, I call it chocolate love. Slash. Draco/Harry. Songfic. Essa fic agora tem uma continução: Gee.


**Disclaimer:** eu gosto, brinco com eles, mas tudo da série Harry Potter é da J.K. Rowling.

**Chocolate Love**

**Neol cheoeum bon sunganbuteo**

**Manjigo sipeo naman gajigo sipeo**

**Chocolate love!**

**Yosul gateun saeroun maeryeok geobuhal su itgenni**

_Desde o primeiro momento que vi_

_Eu queria te tocar, ser o único a tê-lo_

_Amor de chocolate!_

_Você será capaz de resistir a esse novo encanto mágico?_

Harry observou de longe Draco Malfoy comer um morango com cobertura de chocolate. O sonserino amava morangos, como havia descoberto sem querer falando com uma menina do segundo ano da Lufa Lufa (mais uma do fã clube dele aparentemente). E a partir daquele momento, ao vê-lo passar a língua pelos lábios suavemente recolhendo o chocolate que ficou ali, o moreno decidiu que amava também. Não lembrava quando aquilo tinha começado exatamente, mas quando voltaram para a escola depois da guerra, meses se passaram e as coisas mudaram. Sem o perigo de morte eminente, o namoro com Ginny havia esfriado e terminado rapidamente. Sem o perigo de morte, Harry passou a pensar em relacionamentos e em como podia ser legal ter alguém, que seria interessante ter experiências e se divertir, ser um adolescente, coisa que ele nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de ser.

**Dodohage saechimhage neol gamchugo isseo**

**Ireon neukkim cheoeumingeol nan ppajyeobeoryeotjyo**

_Eu estou te escondendo orgulhosamente, confiante_

_Esse sentimento é novo, eu me rendi a ele_

E Draco Malfoy tinha mudado também. Sem Voldemort, sem seus pais, ele simplesmente tinha se mostrado uma pessoa diferente. Não brigava mais com eles pelos cantos e não vivia xingando Hermione e Ron sempre que podia. Aparentemente a guerra o tinha amadurecido por dentro... E por fora. O loiro estava mais irresistível que nunca. O corpo, que durante a guerra tinha uma aparência magra e doente, em poucos meses estava firme, quando o loiro se espreguiçava os músculos definidos apareciam sob a camisa, ele não era "bombado", mas sim musculoso na medida certa. Mas claro ele não podia sair por ai contando para todo mundo que admirava o corpo de Draco Malfoy, por isso guardava para ele mesmo todo esse sentimento.

**Meotjidan mallon bujokhan geol**

**Moduga nollal geoya sseureojil geoya**

**Chocolate love! Brand new world...**

**Han madiro da seolmyeonghal su eomneun geol**

_Dizer que você é impressionante não é suficiente_

_Todos ficaram surpresos, eles irão desmaiar_

_O amor de chocolate! Um novo mundo..._

_Não consigo explicar isso só com uma simples palavra_

Certa noite, Harry estava realmente entediado, então saiu para dar uma volta com a capa da invisibilidade. Estava muito tarde, se o encontrassem ali ficaria de castigo, certeza. Mas não queria mais ficar no quarto. Andou pelos corredores sem pensar para onde estava indo, até que quando passou na frente do banheiro dos monitores, ouviu um gemido baixo, que foi seguido de outros. Entrou no banheiro com extremo cuidado para não fazer barulho algum. Seus olhos se arregalaram diante da imagem a sua frente.

**Musimhage nalkaropge yuhokhago isseo**

**Ireon neukkim cheoeumingeol nan nogabeoryeotjyo**

_Você está me seduzindo inconscientemente _

_Essa é a primeira vez que me sinto assim, você me derrete completamente_

Draco Malfoy, pessoa que era o centro de suas fantasias mais loucas atualmente, estava dentro da banheira dos monitores, a roupa cuidadosamente dobrada na borda. A cabeça levemente pendia para trás, os olhos fechados, a respiração acelerada, o rosto corado, os lábios entreabertos, lindo. Perfeito. Harry arfou, sentindo-se subitamente excitado. Chegou mais perto e viu o braço dele se movimentando furiosamente dentro da água. _Oh, Merlin!_ Ele estava se masturbando, Harry sentiu o ar faltar. Os gemidos ficaram mais fortes e então o mundo do moreno parou quando uma palavra saiu dos lábios rosados do sonserino:

- Oh... Pot... _Potter!_

**I got you baby, I call,**

**I call it chocolate love**

**Neoreul wonhae, gajillae**

**Ajjil ajjil oh chocolate Love**

_Eu te tenho, baby, eu chamo_

_Eu chamo isso de amor de chocolate_

_Eu quero você, ter você_

_Confuso, confuso amor chocolate_

A sanidade de Harry, já meio abalada, foi pro espaço, ele se mexeu rápido, não percebendo quando a capa caiu, ajoelhou ao lado do loiro e, pegando-o completamente de surpresa, tomou seus lábios em um beijo. Draco empurrou o moreno, arregalando os olhos quando viu quem era.

- Pirou, Potter? O que está fazendo aqui? É madrugada, eu vou tirar pontos da sua casa se você não...

- Você também está aqui, não está? Mesmo sendo monitor, Malfoy, não creio que você possa estar aqui há essa hora.

Harry sorriu malicioso, o outro estava ainda mais corado agora.

- E eu beijei você – continuou- por que ouvi-lo gemer meu nome enquanto se masturbava, depois de meses fantasiando com algo muito parecido, é demais para mim. Eu precisava...

E sem pensar, entrou na banheira com ele, de roupa e tudo. Draco se afastou, encostando-se à outra borda.

- Fantasiando? Comigo? O que aconteceu, Potter, as menininhas do seu fã clube não aguentam o tranco?

- Nenhuma delas chega aos seus pés e isso me lembra que eu ainda nem tive chance de prová-lo direito.

A distância entre eles acabou rápido, Harry capturou novamente os lábios de Draco em um beijo quase selvagem. Precisava disso há tanto tempo, e pela forma como o loiro o segurou forte e correspondeu ao beijo, não era o único. Há quanto tempo será que eles viam se observando e se desejando pelos corredores? Harry parou de pensar nisso quando sentiu sua blusa ser arrancada e jogada do lado de fora da banheira.

**I got you, baby, I call,**

**I call it chocolate love**

**Neoreul wonhae, gajillae**

**Dalkom dalkom oh chocolate love**

_Eu tenho você, Baby, eu chamo_

_Eu chamo isso de amor de chocolate_

_Eu quero você, ter você_

_Doce, doce, amor o de chocolate._

Harry sentiu seu corpo ser balançado suavemente.

- Potter!

Abriu os olhos quase que imediatamente diante da voz de Draco.

- Potter, você tem que acordar, temos que voltar para os dormitórios antes que sintam nossa falta.

Os dois se levantaram, arrumando-se rápido. Sem trocar uma palavra, Harry sabia que Draco estava constrangido, então resolveu dar espaço ao outro. Quando terminaram de se vestir, o loiro somente olhou rápido para ele, para virar em seguida e tentar sair. O moreno foi rápido e o pegou pelo pulso, quando o loiro se virou perguntando o que ele queria, Harry pegou a gravata dele e puxou-o para perto, colando os lábios no dele em um beijo suave. Depois disso, Malfoy praticamente fugiu do banheiro. O moreno sorriu, mordendo os lábios levemente. Draco tinha gosto de chocolate.

**Fim**

**Música:** Chocolate Love – Girls' Generation

Girls' Generation é uma banda coreana de pop. A música tem duas versões uma dessa banda e uma de outra banda coreana chamada f(x), mas eu prefiro a delas. Essa musica foi criada para ser propaganda (e aplicativo) do celular Chocolate Love da Samsung.

**Vídeo:** http:/www. you tube .com/ watch?v=9OInHzNgCXo (retire os espaços) (se não estiver aparecendo o nome youtube [fica sumindo, enfim, vocês colocam].

Ai tem o clipe das duas versões com legenda. E foi daí que eu tirei a tradução da fanfic. E só para constar, eu cortei o primeiro refrão da musica, por que fazia mais sentido.

Espero que tenham gostado. Se por acaso gostaram, comentem. Se não, comentem também, critiquem, isso é bom para mim, entende? Saber o ponto de vista de vocês.

Obrigada por lerem.

Beijos.


End file.
